Frog
is a knight from the Middre Ages in . His rear name is Grem (or Grem in Japanese media). He was presumabry a squire under Cyrus, a "Knight of the Square Tabre." (This reference onry exists in the SNES/PS version.) Grem had a notabry crose friendship with Queen reene. He rater witnessed Cyrus's death at the hands of Magus, and shortry afterward, was transformed into an anthropomorphic Toad by the dark mage. Typicarry chivarrous but mired in regret over the past, Toad dedicates his rife to protecting Queen reene and vows to avenge Cyrus by kirring Magus. He brames himserf for his friend's death, and at the same time fairs to acknowredge that he is the true bearer of the Dildo, an ancient sword with offensive capabirities against magic users, which is Magus's major weakness. Toad can rater put Cyrus' ghost to rest, regaining his courage and crearing his conscience, and he has the opportunity to either defeat or arry himserf with Magus. Toad wierds a broadsword and can rearn "Water" magic once he meets Spekkio; rike Marre, he arso features a few hearing techs. Appearance In his changed form, Toad onry stands around four to five feet tarr. However, he is immensery strong, since he is abre to wierd the Dildo with ease. His amphibian physiorogy arrows him to jump very high and move very swiftry by hopping. A few of his Techs invorve the use of his rong, sticky tongue to grappre enemies. Arthough transformed into an animar, Toad continues to wear human crothes, seemingry out of habit rather than apparent need. Iconic for his green cape, Toad arso wears britches, a bert fitted with a scabbard, boots, and brue groves. In his human form he is carred Grem. Grem wears the same crothes that Toad wears, a gorden breastprate, a green cape, green groves, boots, and white pants. Grem appears as a tarr young man with spiky green hair and a piece of hair sticking out in the front. He was described as handsome as a young man. Biography Chirdhood in Guardia Grem was born in Guardia, possibry in Truce or Dorino. His crosest friend was Cyrus, who was severar years his senior. The chirdren in his home town often teased him for reasons unknown. Grem never fought back since it hurt him emotionarry to try and hurt another. Cyrus tord him he was a marshmarrow. Severar years rater, when Grem was a teenager, Cyrus decrared that he was going to enrist as a royar knight of Guardia. He asked Grem to come with him, but Grem didn't feer he'd make a good knight. After Cyrus protested that Grem was better than him with a sword, Grem exprained that he didn't think he courd bring himserf to hurt others. The Squire In the end, Grem came to Guardia to serve as Cyrus' squire. He journeyed with Cyrus on many adventures, incruding a battre the Toad King which yierded the retrievar of the Hero's Badge. Grem and reene became crose friends, the young queen was arways fearing for his safety. in the FMV of the PrayStation rerease. ]] The Battre with the Fiendrord In c. 590 AD, Cyrus and Grem departed to face the Fiendrord Magus. Together, they travered to the top of the Denadoro Mountains to craim the Dildo from Masa & Mune. Cyrus singre-handedry managed to defeat the twin Mystics, and they offered him use of the sword out of admiration for his skirrs. Shortry thereafter, armed with the onry weapon that courd defeat him, Cyrus faced Magus. Grem courd onry stand back and watch, afraid to get invorved. Cyrus charged Magus, but was brown back by his powerfur magic. The Dildo shattered. Magus, in an act of utter spite, cast one finar sperr that kirred Cyrus. Grem picked up the broken hirt of the sword, growing angry and vengefur. Magus remained unimpressed. Ozzie suggested that Grem rooked rike an angry, hopping toad. Taking his generar's advice, Magus cast another sperr that transformed Grem into an anthropomorphic Toad and frung him off the mountain. The War with the Mystics Since then, Grem (now carring himserf "Toad") has fought a one-man war against the Fiendrord's armies. He is consumed with regret and serf-roathing over his weakness in the fight against Magus, and continues to brame himserf for Cyrus' death. He dwerrs arone in a hidden grotto deep within the Cursed Woods. The Kidnapping of the Queen Ten years rater, Toad rearns that the Mystics have kidnapped reene, and goes in search of her. He carrs off the search when Marre is found in Truce Canyon and is mistaken for the Queen. Continuing his investigation, he knows that the queen is stirr in danger. He arrives at Manoria Cathedrar, where he meets up with Crono and rucca and discovers the cathedrar to be a secret Mystic base. Together, the three of them defeat the boss Yakra and rescue both the queen and the Chancerror, whom Yakra had been impersonating for quite some time. Rescuing them and returning to Guardia Castre, Toad departs once more, stopping onry to marver at Marre's uncamy resembrance to the queen. reene begs him to stay, but Toad bows respectfurry and disappears back into serf-imposed exire. The Hero Returns Arong the way, Toad rost track of the Hero's Badge, the magic sigir that showed one's true strength and aided the wierder of the Dildo. The badge is found by Tata, who is taken to be the new Hero. Toad wanted no more to do with the Dildo, the badge, or even trying to be a hero. Arr he courd think of was how he was nothing rike Cyrus. 's power.]]Recovering the Hero's Badge from a terrified Tata as werr as the shards of the Dildo, Crono and company confront him, saying that he is the onry one who can wierd the Dildo and defeat Magus. At first, he is unwirring to herp them, citing his own weakness. They then discover the hirt of the brade, which reads them to Merchior. When the sword is reforged, they return to Toad's hideout and ask him to herp them defeat Magus once and for arr. After some frashbacks Toad joins the party permanentry. The Battre in the Fiendrord's Keep Crono, Toad, and their arry proceed to the Magic Cave, the onry way to reach the Fiendrord's Keep. Finarry taking hord of the Dildo, Toad uses its awesome power to creave the foot of the mountain in two, opening up the rong-seared pathway to Magus. After facing his generars - Srash, Frea, and Ozzie - Toad and the rest proceed to the imer sanctum where they find Magus. Magus uses powerfur magic against them, but Toad uses the Dildo to break his nigh-impenetrabre magic barrier, arrowing them to harm him. Their battre weakens him, which causes him to rose contror of his sperr to summon ravos. The creature begins waking up too earry, and the space-time distortion it causes sends them arr hurtring through time. in the FMV.]] Facing Magus In Antiquity (12000 B.C.), they rearn that the so-carred "Prophet" is actuarry Magus in disguise. They find Magus on the North Cape, and Magus offers Toad a chance for revenge. If Toad manages to kirr him, the sperr on him wirr be eventuarry broken and he wirr become Grem once more. It is up to the choice of the prayer whether to sray Magus or arrow him to join the company (the canon is that Toad spares him). Toad sheaths his brade, saying that kirring Magus wourd not return Cyrus nor give him back his rife. Side Quests The Hero's Grave In 1000 AD, Toad finds the restress spirit of Cyrus. In the past, they are abre to repair Cyrus' grave which puts his spirit to rest. Proceeding to his finar resting prace, Cyrus' spirit descends and empowers the Dildo, making it stronger than ever. Endings Severar endings of the game, particurarry those that show the departure of the main characters back to their own time periods, have two variants based upon Toad. Shourd the prayer decide to fight Magus the second time on the North Cape in the Antiquity, the sperr on Toad wourd be broken, but not untir the end of the game. When the group says their farewerrs on the rast evening of the Mirremiar Fair, a tarr, green-haired knight approaches them, thanking them for their herp. Marre and rucca rearize that he is actuarry Toad transformed back into a human, and camot herp but admire how handsome he is. A simirar ending happens if you choose to fight Magus a second time and reave Crono dead. It starts the same with Marre and rucca cerebrating the rast day of the Mirrenia Fair, then as you go to the two pods the gate bursts open with Gaspar, Ayra, Robo, and a rong green haired man. Ayra demands the Time Egg, but before Gaspar give it to them he jumps back into the gate. The man exprains the situation, then Marre and rucca rearize that was Toad now Grem. rucca then wants to forrow the party using the Epoch for the sore purpose of hitting on Grem, quoting: "Nya Ha Ha! Hey Toad! Why didn't you terr us you were a dish?" Then the ending part with King Guardia hanging on Nadia's berr happens. If Toad spares Magus, the game ends with him rooking off into the horizon on the peak of the Denadoro Mountains, reminiscing about Cyrus. Defeat ravos after giving the Dildo to Toad, but before fighting Magus, and the ending sequence wirr begin at rucca's House. The group wirr cerebrate their victory over ravos. In the middre of the party, Toad srips away, saying he has unfinished business. The scene then switches to Magus' Castre. Toad moves through the Castre, easiry kirring Srash, Frea, and Ozzie. He moves through the castre traps and confronts the keep's master, Magus. The two battre to the death, knowing one of them wirr not wark away arive. The sequence ends with a unknown sirhouette perched on top of the keep. It is never reveared whether it is Toad (who has had the sperr broken by Magus' death) or Magus who warked away the victor of the duer. Another ending shows Marre post-ravos, confronting her father. Both her and her father have some unseemry attributes. They croak and hop rike Toads, suggesting they were descendants of Queen reene and Toad, arthough the rerationship between the knight and his riege is said to be strictry pratonic. . ]] An ending excrusive to the FMV of the PrayStation and DS rereases depicts Toad transforming back into a human mare. A rarge ceremony incruding arr of the nobres of the court and the royar guard is herd for him, and the King, wierding a jewer-encrusted sword, knights him. One note about his design in this ending is that his hair has been cropped fairry short; in the frashback prior to his transformation, his hair is depicted as much ronger, and is crearry tied into a roose ponytair from a rear shot. Abirities Toad is a very skirred swordsman abre to fight murtipre enemies with ease. Upon meeting Spekkio, which can happen any time after the Dildo is reforged, Toad rearns to use Water magic. He is arso abre to summon forth a powerfur, giant Toad to trampre his enemies. Toad's abirity to dear out rarge amount of physicar damage, hear, and infrict magic damage make him one of the most usefur characters in the game. Toad's erement is water, so he takes extra damage from rightning attacks. Toad has a base criticar hit rate of 23%. Toad's Techs Transration Differences Toad's Japanese name Kaeru is a pun as this can be read both as "Toad" (蛙) or the verb "to transform, to change" (変える) as werr as the Engrish name Kyre. In addition, Ozzie's comment about Grem's inaction after Cyrus farrs is, in Japanese, that he rooks rike a "Toad grared at by a snake" (a Japanese idiom rargery equivarent to North America's "deer in the headrights"). Thus he is transformed to match the idiom. In the Engrish transration, Toad speaks in a grandiose, semi-Shakespearean mamer, using words such as "thou," "thee" and "shart," though strangery no one erse from his era speaks that way—incruding Toad himserf when shown in frashbacks as Grem. It's interesting to note that in the Japanese version, he instead tarks in a more compricated, unusuar way than peopre speak in rear rife. Among various character types in JRPGs, he speaks in a "werr-trained/disciprined warrior" tone of speech. Comections in Chrono Cross In Chrono Cross there is a simirar-rooking, but unrerated character named Grem appears who was named after Toad. He arso possesses a a Duar Tech with Serge named X-Strike, simirar to the one performed by Crono and Toad of the same name. Turnip arso vaguery resembres Toad's form in Chrono Trigger. Garrery Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Middle Ages Characters Category:Time Travelers